Becoming Mordu
by MissBrokenTeacup
Summary: Mordu wasn't always evil... He was once a prince named Aodan. For centuries he's roamed this earth without the will to live.. Until he meets a redheaded lass. Can she heal such a damaged soul? Will he let her into his heart? Before, During, and After the plot of Brave. Potential of heated kisses in later chapters so rated T. No smut or lemons. Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautimous Beauties! Its MissBrokenTeacup! AKA Miss light blue buttons AKA Ladymiss21. How are all of you? Still amazing, I hope? Welcome to "Becoming Mordu"! I'm really excited about this story. I hope I get tons of follows and reviews :) This Story is about Mordu and Merida. Read the description ;) I don't own Brave. Read, Review, Love, Favorite, etc... , eat some cake and throw a party! Because party's are fun. And even Funner if you have cake XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sipsee. The loudest snorer I know.**

* * *

><p>The price for my soul was a ring forged from steel, and a willing act of betrayal. I was the person who paid.<p>

Long ago, one might have known me as Aodan the Strong- First Born of King Conan and Queen Una. Throughout their matrimony the king and queen were blessed with four sons: Myself, Eavan the Just, Goraidh the Compassionate, and Ronal the Prudent. After my youngest brother, the queen bought forth another child; a baby girl.

Many years later, my father, the king, had become intensely ill. He would not last the fortnight. The queen became distressed, creating a great illness inside her. We lost her within days. The king, holding on to his last strand of life, decreed an act that would change who I was, forever.

"I don't wish for my sons to endure in contention," the king said, his voice raspy. His thin frame was buried in furs and woven quilts. I could not see the father I had once known, but only a shell of the man, and one who now lay dying. But I hadn't known the man before me, in a very long time.

"Thus, the kingdom shall not go to Aodan, my eldest, but to all of you. You shall all rule the kingdom and do what is best for our people." Surprised I looked to my brothers to see if they already knew this knowledge. All their heads were bowed. So they did. Anger rose up as bile would, in my stomach. They, my _brothers_, knew _nothing _of importance. Aye, they were just, compassionate, and prudent, but that was all they were. They had no other traits except loyalty to each other and the king. I scoffed, disgusted. How could they rule a kingdom when they destroyed a family?

"Together you shall be Strong, Just, Compassionate, and Wise," the king continued after coughing out the devil, "Brotherhood is a bond too powerful to allow to decay. Together, your kingdom shall be Conqueror to all lands. It shall be superior than even during my reign. I hereby decree that Aodan, Eavan, Goraidh, and Ronal shall all be the kings of Cushain."

My father would take away my birth right so that these fools could ruin the kingdom as well? Then he was the greatest fool of all. "This is nonsense!" I shouted, surprising my brothers enough to lift their heads.

"Aodan?" the king asked, lifting his hand towards me. I scoffed, and stormed out of the room, striking the great oak doors shut, behind me. How could such ignorant simpletons rule a kingdom when they couldn't even save one child? How did they plan to win the hearts of the people when they were but unworthy murderers? They truly knew _nothing_ of life. I stalked out of the castle, rage pouring itself into my heart til there was no room left for other feeling. My vision tinted red as I saddled my horse, Cesa. Once I was out of Cushain and in the forest I took a deep breath. Was this how she felt? Free? Or had she been to scared to enjoy the solitude? It did not matter. She was gone and so was my mother. Neither of them could calm my temper now. Neither of them could stop my father and neither of them could stop me now.

The fire in my stomach solidified with resolve. They would not rule the kingdom. They would rule nothing. And if that meant I would take their lives, then so be it.

Long ago I was known as Aodan, but now they call me Mordu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Beauties! Welcome to the second chapter of "Becoming Mordu"! Hope the first chapter got you interested. This chapter is about how Aodan makes decisions that will eventually lead to some backstory and reasons why he hates his family so much. I hope you have a lovely time reading this. Shoutout to my first followers ****_Beaubloo_**** and ****_flame69 _and _London Sparrow_****! Thank you guys sooo very much! Have some icecream and don't forget to wash behind your ears! Oh and I don't own Brave ;)**

* * *

><p>Gold is the color of pride. The best, the brightest, the most valued. But, like pride, it can be tainted and mutated to different colors. White gold, rose gold, green, blue, and grey gold can be achieved if you add the right elements. Pride can be twisted into something else, too. Something worse.<p>

Such a crudely crafted thing, Hate is. Not for the feint hearted, or weak stomached. And I have never been weak. I wouldn't share the throne with those slayers. They would not reign over hundreds of innocent people and have the same accessibility to "justice". No, never again would a child be parted from its mother. Never again would a little girl be placed under the earth to rest.

I pulled on one of Cesa's Reins and turned her back towards the Kindom. Cushain sat peacefully beneath me on a wee outlet in the ocean. One could really see anything from here. Taking one last breath pure air I rode back to the palace. Once inside the palace gates, I gruffly passed Cesa's reins to the stable hand and stomped inside. I walked through the dark, stone halls until I found the king's bed chamber. Swinging open the door I found the king, still in his bed. He had Death's touch. His skin had turned blue. His spirit had been claimed. For a moment, I caught my step. The man who had raised me and taught me what it was to be man, was taken from me. He, too, was dead. I shook my head to clear the nonsensical thoughts. No, that man had died long ago. The dead corpse that lay before me was no father of mine, but a murderer. That only left me with three more to deal with.

My steps roused my brothers from their mourning. They had each taken a seat beside the king to bow their heads, but now looked up with sorrow in their eyes.

"Why have you returned, Aodan?" asked Eavan the just, rising from his seat. My youngest brothers, too, stood up. They flanked Eavan like soldiers. Suiting. Looking at them made me feel ill but I pushed through the disgust and said, "To avenge Feya and save my Kingdom."

* * *

><p><em>"Aodan, hurry up," Feya whined, tugging on my hand to lead me faster. Her dark hair shone from the bright sun but her pale skin lacked the sun it needed. Her dark eyes twinkled like water over brown, river stones. I smiled. I couldn't help smiling when I was around her. She reminded me that this world wasn't all evil. There was innocence and beauty left.<em>

_"I'm coming, wee lamb! No need to become dismayed," I told her, walking farther into the dark wood. Her red petticoat rippled in the wind behind her as she disappeared into the woods. I quickened my pace, not daring to lose my sight on her. Legends were told about this forest. That the dark magic that dwelt here flitted unseen in the shadows. It was quiet, observant, and hesitant. You could hear its held breath, trapped inside its soul. _

_"Feya, come back here you little bopper!" I called out. Several moment later a flash of read sprung from out of the trees. The slightest of sighs escaped my lips. Mother would surely kill me before I reached my 16th year if I lost my younger sister in the Dark Forest. _

_I sighed, resignedly, when Feya started her story. "I saw a red butterfly with eyes on its wings and it landed on my nose; so I held _really _still so it wouldn't leave but it did; so I chased it and it kept flying higher and farther away right when I was about to catch it; I kept chasing it for a really long time but then I thought to myself, 'Feya, think'," she explained reenacting hitting herself on the head, "And then I started to think because I told myself to; and I always listen to myself because if I didn't listen to me, then who else would I listen to? I mean I'd mostly listen to you and Mother but I mainly listen to myself; and I said 'think' so I thought and had an idea that if I jumped then I would surprise it; but that didn't work so I..." Feya told me, her slight lisp making her story doubly as amusing._

_I smiled as her voice faded into the background and looked around the forest. It was really beautiful with the light streaming through the long grown branches of the trees. The air was clear and the day good. I could finally just be free. And I didn't have to worry about any hounds or wolves. They would run whimpering with their tails between their legs when they heard Feya's voice from a mile away._

_"Aodan?" Feya asked, frankly. She had stopped walking abruptly and I almost ran into her. Instead I leapt to the side, not being able to stop my momentum. I huffed, looking down at my wee sister in amazement. She was a unpredictable as wild horse._

_"Yes, Feya?" I replied. She looked seriously up at me, lips pursed. Oh blast, had she finally reached that age where she suspected...things. How a man loves a woman. How wee ones are brought to the world. You_ know..._the flower and the pollen; the stallion and the mare; the thread and the needle.__ I gulped. I was really hoping she would ask Mother this, not I. Mother knew the best way to explain...things. I fear I would put it rather indelicately and confuse the poor lassy. Plus, what did she know this anyway? she had not yet seen ten years and knew no young fellow to be... curious about._

_"You see, Feya, I'd much rather you ask mother about this. She knows what kinds of things you might feeling or desiring- well not _desiring _but you know- well maybe you do desire but that is not for me to know. You know I'd much rather you talk to Mother. Especially if your moonly cycle has started and-" I stuttered awkwardly, rubbing my neck. Blasted, this got uncomfortable quick._

_Feya interrupted, "Aodan I'm not talking about intimacy. Mother has already explained that to me nearly six moons ago. And you don't need to worry about my monthly discharge. I'll be getting that soon and Mother has prepared me," she explained giving me a funny look. I sighed with relief, a weight lifted from my shoulders._

_"No, I was just wondering what I have to be when I grow up. Do I have to be a lady in court or will I marry some old drab earl?" she asked scrunching her nose in disgust. Her question was so random that my amusement burst and I laughed aloud._

_I picked her and swung her around in a circle before placing her down and rubbing her head._

_"Oh my wee bopper," I said crouching down in front of her and lifting her gaze to mine. Her face was spotted with light from from the above canopy. My perfect little lass, "you can be anyone you could ever dream up. The decision is completely,wholly, and entirely up to you." __She thought for a minute before smiling widely and hugging me. I hugged her back. __Standing back up she took my hand and we started out of the forest. _

_"So right before I saw the red butterfly I found a little caterpillar on the ground;" she started rattling off, "and I was said to myself, 'I sure hope it turns into a beautiful butterfly one day.' but then again, I'd never be able to see it, so I guess it doesn't matter. It could be an ugly butterfly for all I care because I'll be stuck at home and probably be playing with one of Father's hounds and I don't like to play with Father's hounds except for when they're nice, then I like to play with them..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my beauties! Welcome to the third chapter of "Becoming Mordu" Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I guess a trip to the ER and appendicitis should take care of that... And rehearsals for the school play... And then the school play. Its been hard but I'm glad to be back :D Shoutout to my first reviewer ****_butterflycuddles_ and to my second and third review, who Followed and Favorited my story, who is amazing _DarkFairy77_****! Shoutout to_ Jolla okens, Noble Wielder, NightWingOTG, Bigfan, Tartan Queen, silly-string-rocks-the-earth, and mccarthypaddy4_! Thank you all so dearly :) In this chapter their is confrontation, suspense, and possible death.**** Buhm buhm BUHM! The song for this chapter is called Icarus by Bastille. I love this song and it works well with the chapter. To listen to this song you can look it up on youtube, other apps, or my personal favorite: Spotify. Its amazing. This chapter is dedicated to my dedicated readers ;)haha. Anyways, read, review, favorite, follow, throw a ball, and fall in love. Stay classy losers. -k **

* * *

><p>Metal is the smell of blood and weapons, but it is also the smell of revenge. It is a smell of a long awaited victory. Revenge is won with patience. Slow, calculating, measured patience. And I waited til after the returning ceremony for mine.<p>

The entire kingdom gathered on the sands of the Burning Ocean, watching the sun sink farther beneath the horizon and sending flames of its own into the sky above us. Legends say that the waves that now brushed our feet, were once waves of fire sent from the gods to strengthen man. Thus we conquered our neighboring kingdoms and explored to the edges of the earth. Greatness comes from the Burning Ocean, and so we would send our king into its waters to live forever with his ancestors in the Otherworld.

My brothers didn't mention my outburst as we attended the returning ceremony. They feigned ignorance. They would soon know the extent of my revenge. All I had to do now was practice patience. I watched silently as our people paid homage to the king. Flowers were lain in the casket. On his face, over his eyes, on his hands, his heart, until you could no longer see the body he left behind, only the purity of a flower. A small child came forward and laid a daisy on his arm, the orange from the sun lighting her face with warmth. I froze, seeing this girl, but remembering a different one.

_"Aodan, look at the sunset," Feya said pointing at the horizon, "Forget your vengeance and just look at the sunset." _I knew in my mind that she wasn't there but I could see her. I saw her dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. Her face was alight with joy and wonder. She never took her eyes off the sunset. She was just as I remembered her. Innocent, excited, and filled with ambition. I reached out to touch her but she vanished into blue light. It slipped through my fingers, and left them trembling from dashed hopes. My fist clenched and fell to my side.

My attention turned back to the king as the four torches were lit. After being handed mine, I walked over to the vessel. I looked one last time at the king. I couldn't see him underneath the cover of blossoms. Taking a breath, long and ragged, I tossed it inside, and I watched in silence as my brothers followed suite. They pushed the boat into the waves, fire burning upon its waters. The king had returned. Our people started to depart and eventually so did my brothers. I was the last to leave.

* * *

><p>A cold sweat settled on my back as I entered my bedroom. Only one torch lit the room, casting haunting glows and shadows on the walls. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of the feather mattress. My hands looked worn for only 23 years of age. I had gone through much. Endured too much pain. Was I really going to do this? Would I kill my brothers in cold blood?<p>

I swallowed in resolve. They had killed Feya in cold blood; It was only "just" for them to depart the same way. Nay, they deserved worse. They deserved to be killed slowly from torture and fear. Not from something as sweet as what I had planned. They did not deserve the Otherworld. They deserved oblivion. They would be forgotten.

Clearing my throat I grabbed my axes and left for the throne room. It was no surprise to see them gathered there, talking in hushes. They stopped mid sentence when I entered. Goraidh had froze in the middle of explaining a matter, his hands still poised in the air they way they do when he talks. His green eyes flickered to the axes at my side. I strode past them, walking up the steps and sitting on the throne. Slowly they assembled before me.

"Aodan, what is the meaning of this?" Eavan questioned, gesturing towards me from the throne steps. My other brothers stood beside him looking at me expectantly. They seemed tired and resigned. I knew the feeling all to well. However, I didn't suffer from that ailment tonight. I was plagued by revenge.

"You question what I'm doing. You want to know what my actions will be. I once wanted those same things," I told them calmly, as I looked at myself in the reflection of my ax. My dark eyes held fire, anger, and sorrow. They would soon feel the same as I did. I rose from the throne and took one threatening step towards them. Goraidh stepped back in surprise. Seeing him in fear made me hesitate. He defended Feya and I for as long as he could. He tried pleading to Father but ceded. Father would not hear of treason. In the end, he would not fight. My gaze on my second youngest brother hardened. He, too, had abandoned Feya. He had betrayed my trust. He would pay the recompense with his life, just as the others.

I weighed my axes in my hands before I looked up, to my brothers, "I only ever wanted one question answered from you," I started. The rage inside me would no longer yield as I yelled, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE _KILLED _OUR SISTER?!" Spittle flew from my mouth as strongly as the words had. In the back of my mind it reminded of a feral beast. Like them. Goraidh took a step back surprised, stumbling slightly over himself. Ronal and Eavan remained unfazed in their stance. Ronal, however, seemed to anger at the statement where Eavan, did not.

"We didn't _kill _her, Aodan! She was banished, not killed, for Bel's sake! We didn't have a choice She made a serious offence against the kingdom and she had to endure the sentence! We never wanted her to resort to such actions. And she could yet live," He countered taking a step towards me but then lost his passion as he mentioned her state of being. Eavan put a gentle but restraining hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

I smirked at their foolishness, "You stripped her of supplies and sent her into the Dark Forest weaponless. You lacked the courage to kill her yourself, you dreep scrote!" I spat, pointing at him with my left ax. Goraidh bowed his head in shame. No, I couldn't forgive him. He, too, condemned Feya.

"Would you have forgiven us if we had?" Eavan asked calmly stepping in front of Ronal. He folded his hands together just below his waist, as he regarded me. I faltered. I wouldn't have have pardoned them. Sensing my answer Eavan continued, "We acted in the name of what was best for Cushain. Our people would not have followed a hypocritical king." I scoffed, as I turned my back on him. Beside the thrones rested a memorial of the king's sons. Our figures were carved out of rock and placed in the throne room where all could see the brotherhood and their future ruler. Apparently "_rulers"_. All it now reminded me of, was the fact that Feya had not been carved in after she was born. Another injustice.

"None of you deserved to be king. You are child killers," I spat, disgusted. I turned, then, looking to Eavan who appeared bored. My gaze shifted to Ronal who seemed a word away from attacking me. Goraidh wouldn't meet my gaze. "None of you will rule. I will be king," I declared, my voice raising and it echoed off the stone walls. Fury built inside me, like dry grass in a fire. They were vermin, not my kin. The longer that stone remain in tact the more disgusted I got. "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHERS!" My left ax bore down on the rock splitting myself from my them. The sound resonated off of the walls ominously. The sound was resolute. A wave of relief fled over me and I took a deep breath. I pulled the ax from the rubble and placed both in their straps on my back. Walking past Eavan, footsteps echoing, I left them looking at the broken bond and recalling what they done.

Once inside my room I drew my axes and dropped them on the floor. I trudged over to my bed and perched on the edge, as I took off my boots. The air was thick from the rain and cold. My energy gave out and I collapsed against the mattress, and enjoyed the feeling of course pelts beneath my skin. Sighing from annoyance , I adjusted, pulling the covering over me. Closing my eyes I thought to my self. No, I wouldn't kill them just yet. Let them try and take control. I would be ready. War had a humorous way of disrupting one's plans.

I will avenge you Feya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish Vocab<strong>

**Dreep Scrote = Limp Noodle (If you catch my drift)**

**Bel = Celtic God of the Sun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my beaties? Its missbrokenteacup! yup thats me. Anywho welcome to the fourth chapter of Becoming Mordu. In this chapter there will be death, carnage, spells and some other stuff ;D To see where I'm headed with plot line you can watch the Disney Pixar short called "The legend of Mor'du" honestly I'd write his name like that but I'm lazy and it takes too much time. Special thanks to _fanfictionmakermachine,_**** _Cluadia Michelle Byrnes,__terra-angle__ and Maaiikee _for following****! Thank you all dearly ;) ;) Knowing that people enjoy my story is a main reason why I keep writing. We have hit 470 views! Huzzah, huzzah, I say! Thank you all so very much :3 This story is written because of readers like you. Thank you. ... I've realized that my song for the chapters have been biased. To see an _un_biased song list please see the bottom of the page in bold. This chapter's dedicated to R. Always keeping my spirits up. Read, review, enjoy, follow, favorite, pet a dog, and eat a cow. Stay classy, losers. -k**

* * *

><p>It is called the Blood War. It has been a year and four days since I first declared war upon my brothers. Nothing has changed. Blood has been spilt, lives have been taken, and hearts have blackened, but still I was denied my victory. My brothers, once pressed, gave into their selfish urges and we all took up our arms against each other, separately. The battle hadn't gone as I had planned. War demanded much: Men, weapons, strategy, and sustenance. The kingdom had divided; men did not fight for loyalty of their prince, but the rewards they were promised. Goraidh promised safety and shelter. Ronal promised revenge. Eavan- victory. I promised to be a merciful king. After our campaigns the kingdom was near evenly divided.<p>

But today was not like other days. Today was the anniversary of Princess Feya the Pure: First daughter of King Conan and Queen Una. Former fifth in line for the throne of Cushain. Loved by all and tolerated by many. She was Strong, Just, Compassionate, and Wise. She was Feya. And today was the anniversary of her death. I couldn't bear to think of her as dead. She would have been alone, scared, and cold. How this happened , though, was an answer I knew all too well. But she _was_ dead. No one survived in the Dark Forest longer than month. It had been three years to the day, when she was sent to into them. She would have been 18 years old now, if she lived. A grown woman. Married, happy, and blessed with many children. Instead she was nothing more than a memory. A shadow blurring the happiness of our childhood. I would win this war; no matter the cost. And I would do it in her name.

"My lord, where are you going?" asked a concerned soldier as I burst threw the make-shift stables. He had fallen asleep on a turned milk pale, but now stood wide awake at attention. He was barely old enough to grow facial hair but still young enough to squeak like a field mouse. He was just a boy. Hastily he opened the stall which held Cesa who scampered around, frightened from the storm outside. I wiped, annoyed, at the water dripping into my eyes as I grabbed reins and began saddling her. Another blast of thunder shook the sky, sending Cesa into a frenzy. I soothed her, pulling down her head and rubbing between her eyes. She was ready.

"I'm going to end this war," I growled, throwing myself onto Cesa who stilled at my familiar weight. "Once and for all." I kicked her sides, spurring her out of the stable and into the storm, the doors banging in the wind behind us. I heard the boy soldier yelling after me but paid no heed. This was going to end tonight. The murderers had suffered through the war long enough. Tonight- it would end.

After a long ride in the biting rain, I entered the Dark Forest. The rain was softer here- more quiet- but that did little to ease my worry. The was a presence here. A dark one and I was going to find it. I looked through clearing after clearing, grove after grove, but still found nothing. Cesa was getting tired, I could tell, and so was I. Still I looked. I would keep my word. I would find a way to end the war and my self proclaimed enemies. It was in this forest. I could _feel _it.

I took a deep breath of the cool air, clearing my head before beginning my search again. Water streamed down my face from the storm, drenching my clothes. I glanced over at Cesa who was just as wet as I, and brought her under a tree as I brushed her off. Her coat was glistening like stars, from water and moonlight. I watched in surprise as a blue hue reflected off her skin, gradually at first but then finally deciding on a steady glow. Slowly turning around, I looked, baffled, at a floating, miniature blue light. It softly called to me in hushed tones, seeming to motion for me to come closer. Mystified, I took a hesitant step towards it. It vanished from sight, melting into air- Gone. I turned around confused looking at the horse with a raised eyebrow. She ignored me as she nibbled contentedly at the outstretched pine needles from the tree. I wasn't ignorant enough to leave up the spirit to imagination. It was Fate.

Gently grabbing Cesa's reins, I walked around the grove of trees, searching for the blue spirit. Then, I saw it. Five trees over, leading deeper into the forest. Tugging on the reins I followed closely behind but stopped when several more blue entities appeared before me as if forming a path. Finally. A path to show me the way to a better life. After walking for several minutes we came into a clearing. This was different, though. Several ruins as tall a trees jutted out of the ground like teeth. Intrigued, I walked towards the center of the circle that the stones made. The grass stopped swaying, the rain stopped falling, and wind quit howling. Everything went still... Except for a blue wisp of light that appeared after calling out quietly. As I took a step towards it, many others appeared behind it, like a trail. I followed.

I arrived at an small wooden cottage. The wisps were nowhere in sight. This must be the destination they wanted for me. Telling Cesa to yield, I walked out of the rain to the door and opened it, revealing a large room inside. It was filled with every type of item you could create from wood. Bowls, statues, chess pieces, everything. I grunted. What was I supposed to do in a wood carvers hut. Beat my brothers to death with a stick? I mused at the thought as I checked the room. I noticed that every piece was in some related to a bear. Looking closer, I found a box with a couple frozen in a dance on top. I realized that the partner wasn't a man but a bear. They seemed happy;ignorant of their faults. Picking it up gently, I found a key on the back which I twisted. The bear and woman turned on the platform, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. The tune was sweet and clear but also haunting

"Hello, young sir. See anything you like?" asked a voice from across the room, "Everything is buy one get one free." I turned towards the voice to find an old woman sweeping away wood shaving in the corner. Her white hair was pulled back in a tie and her ears sagged from the weight of the jewelry she had adorned.

"Why would the lights bring me here?" I muttered under my breath looking around the room. All I could see was wood, an old woman, and a stuffed, black crow. The crow suddenly screeched, "Don't mumble. Mumbling's rude. cAawwh." I raised my eyebrow at it, then looked the witch. It must have been a mocking bird of sorts. She trained it or something of the like.

"Ignore the bird," the hag stated, moving towards me, "its harmless."

The crow turned its head to the witch and cawed, "Oh really?" it started attacking her with its flapping wings and diving at her, picking out hairs. She waved her arms frantically and finally snapped her fingers. The broom she had been sweeping with moved foward and smacked the bird out of the air and onto the ground. The broom continued sweeping with no guidance until the crow snapped at it.

"Blasted bird," she said under her breath as she opened her hand. The broom came flying back towards her and she caught it. She continued eyeing me and sweeping. "Well? Are you going to buy anything or not?" she demanded.

I stared at her, eyes wide. "You're a witch," I stated.

"Well you might be beautiful but you're not the bright," she said, eyeing my exposed arms. I frowned under the scrutiny and she continued, "I'm a wood carver and a witch. I've taken a liking to the wood. Its not as demanding as the potions are." I continued to stare until I remembered my purpose.

"I wish for you to make me a spell, Witch," I informed, "I want the strength of ten men. Then I shall defeat my enemies once and for all."

"I'm not sure if I can do that for you, laddy," the witch replied placing her free hand on her hip, "Supply and demand problem. How 'bout you buy yourself a nice mahogany bowl for cheese. It's sturdy and-"

"I don't want a bowl, Hag, I want a spell. A spell that'll change my fate," I demanded, slamming my fist down on a nearby table. The night was almost waning and I had sworn I would defeat my brothers tonight. My patience was growing thin.

"I told you I'm not in the trade for now. If you'd like, you can come back in the spring when I'm fully stocked," she said her eyes closed, and her eyebrows raised. She opened them as she continued, "Until then you can either buy the bowl or get out!" she pointed the end of her broom threateningly at me. Several carving instruments followed suit, hovering in the air.

"I don't want to buy a bowl. I want to buy a spell," I persisted my voice deepening.

"I don't care," she retorted inching towards me with her knives following. I took a step backwards toward the door.

"I'm the crown prince of Cushain. You will do as I say!" Another step.

"Don't care." I was nearly to the door.

"I'll give you whatever you desire!" One step away from the door.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screeched as my back brushed up against the door.

"I'LL BUY THE BOWL!" I yelled, my hands against the door. Her advances stopped and she looked at me skeptically.

"How will you pay?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"With this," I formed a fist and showed her the sigma ring on my right hand. It was a steel ring with two crossed axes indented in the surface. I had gotten it on my 17th birthday and knew it was worth a fortune. I could this hut with the worth of this ring

"My, that's lovely, that is," She said grabbing my hand and bringing the ring closer to her eyes. I pulled my hand away, annoyed. She squeaked in defiance.

"I'll give it to you," I said taking it off my splayed hand, "In exchange for the bowl _and_ one spell." She contemplated it for a moment, tugging at her chin hair before lunging at the ring, snatching it away.

"Done," she said exiting the cottage, towing me with her. She snapped her fingers and we entered it again. This time not a single chunk of wood was in sight. In the middle of the room stood a black cauldron. The witch hummed to herself as she as she threw ingredients into the boiling liquid, naming them. "Heart of toad, tears of dragon, drop of sun..."

Once she was satisfied she reached into the substance with a plucking devise and produced a horn filled with drink. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Are you sure this work?" I asked as she handed me the flask.

"Aye, it'll change your fate. The strength of ten men," she assured. Tapping her chin she added, "But if you decide that you don't want the path of revenge remember this:

_Heart turned black_

_By she you mourned_

_You're fates a choice_

_Purge what you've scorned"_

"I thank you, madame, and bid you good day," was my only reply as I exited her home where Cesa paitently waited for my return. That crazy old hag had gone of her rocker. She was babbling nonsense. I only hoped that her spell would work. I patted Cesa's rump before mounting her. "Tonight, Cesa, it ends," I promised before I commanded "Yen!" my command for run. My foes would be dead by daybreak with or without the potion. This I was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>Music box song: Music Box- Silent Hill 2<strong>

**Unbiased song list**

**Indie/angst- "Running up that hill" by Placebo**

**Screamo- "Rational Eyes" by Threat Signal**

**Hiphop/rap- "Runaway love" Ludicrous**

**Rock- "We're not gonna take it" Twisted Sister**

**Country- "One more day" by Diamond Rio**

**Kpop- "I'm sorry" by Gummy**


End file.
